


Sailor Neptuns Verwandlung

by Laudine



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudine/pseuds/Laudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galaxia ist besiegt und Haruka und Michiru gehen ihrem alltäglichen Leben nach. Doch als eine neue dunkle Energie auftaucht, wird ihre Beziehung auf die Probe gestellt. Und dann vergisst Michiru für den Plot auch noch ihren Verwandlungsfüller!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Neptuns Verwandlung

**Author's Note:**

> Um das Jahr 2000, als ich 13 Jahre alt war, habe ich Sailor Moon und das Phänomen Fandom entdeckt - auch wenn es "damals" im Internet noch etwas anders aussah. Zur Feier von Sailor Moon Crystal werde ich nach und nach meine damals geschriebenen Fan Fictions hier posten.  
> Die Haruka und Michiru Geschichten im deutschen Sailor Moon Fandom hatten eine sehr eigene Charakterisierung von den beiden, die ich so heute nicht mehr teile, aber in der Geschichte nur sanft geändert wurde.  
> Und offensichtlich ist die Geschichte zu einer Zeit entstanden, als es noch kein Rauchverbot in Kneipen gab!

Als Michiru am Morgen aufwachte und Harukas starren Blick sah, wußte sie: Heute war wieder so ein Tag. Ein Tag an dem Haruka sich die Brüste mit Bandagen platt schnüren würde, ein Tag an dem nicht nur die weiblichen Kleider irgendwo versteckt wurden, sondern auch ihre Gefühle.  
Michiru hasste diese Tage abgrundtief, und deshalb war sie froh gewesen, als sie nach dem Kampf gegen Galaxia plötzlich aufhörten. Doch warum dann gerade heute wieder?  
Michiru beobachtete Haruka bei dem Versuch ihre Brüste noch ein Stückchen verschwinden zu lassen. Endlich schien sie zufrieden zu sein und griff nach ihrer Bluse. Während dessen war Michiru schon längst in ihr Kleid geschlüpft und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Auch Setsuna und Hotaru waren schon aufgestanden und warteten nun auf Haruka. Endlich polterte sie die Treppe runter, eine Wolke von männlichem Duschgel umgab sie. Haruka bemerkte Michirus abweisenden Blick und sah sie entschuldigend an. Doch Michiru wandte die Augen ab.  
Hotaru bemerkte von all dem nichts, sie stopfte ein Nutella Brot nach dem anderem in sich rein und verkündete mit vollem Mund, dass sie den ganzen Tag mit Chibiusa verbringen würde. Da Setsuna nichts vor hatte, entschloss sie sich kurzfristig mit zu gehen. Da begann Hotaru zu betteln: „Bitte, bitte liebe Michiru und liebe Haruka bitte, bitte, kommt mit!“  
Haruka war sofort einverstanden, auch wenn sie heute eigentlich trainieren wollte. Michiru seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte keine Lust sich die ganzen Streitereien zwischen Bunny, Rei und Haruka anzuhören. Doch als sie Hotaru so eifrig bitten sah, gab sie sich einen Ruck und stimmte zu. Das Frühstück ließen alle stehen, sich gegenseitig versichernd, dass sie es später gemeinsam aufräumen würden. Doch Michiru ahnte, dass es letztlich an ihr hängen bleiben würde.  
Nach einigem hin und her waren alle im Auto verfrachtet und Haruka gab Gas. Michiru saß vorne neben Haruka, doch sie schaute sie nicht an.  
Als sie bei Bunnys Haus ankamen, hörten sie schon das übertriebene Gekicher von Bunny und den anderen. Drinnen wurden die vier stürmisch begrüßt und alle nahmen den Vorschlag, in ein Restaurant zu gehen, fröhlich an. Auf dem Weg dahin beobachtete Michiru all die Frauen, von denen sie nicht wusste, wie es in ihnen aus sah. Waren sie wirklich alle so fröhlich? Im Restaurant gab es ein langes hin und her, bis man sich geeinigt hatte, wie alle sitzen sollten. Doch gerade als alle sich etwas bestellen wollten, spürten sie wie eine Welle von böser Energie über sie hinweg zog. Alle hatten es bemerkt und sahen Setsuna fragend an, doch diese schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Es kann kein Dämon sein, der so viel böses anrichtet, dass er die Welt verändert, denn ich erkenne diese Energie nicht.“ Schließlich beruhigten sich alle und kurze Zeit später, waren alle mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Wiederum wurden sie unterbrochen, als eine raue Stimme fragte, ob sie sich auf den freien Platz setzen dürfe, da sonst alles besetzt war. Da stand eine hübsche junge Frau, wohl um die 20. Haruka rückte zur Seite und rückte den Stuhl zurecht. Michiru wusste genau, was sich die nächste Zeit abspielen würde. Sie wollte gerade eine spitze Bemerkung fallen lassen, doch da war Haruka schon mitten im Flirten. Resigniert wandte sich Michiru wieder ihren Nudeln zu.  
Nach einiger Zeit sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Haruka und die Frau Telefonnummern austauschten. Michiru aß ihr viertes Stück Torte. Dieser Rekord wurde nur von Bunny und Minako überboten, die sich gegenseitig überbieten wollten.  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Michiru es vermieden Haruka anzuschauen, doch nun warf sie einen verstohlenen Blick in ihre Richtung, und erschrak. Michiru wurde schlecht und sie schaffte es gerade noch auf die Toilette, wo sie sich übergeben musste. Mit tränenden Augen betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Was hatte sie gespürt als sie Haruka angeschaut hatte? Man könnte meinen, dass die reine Eifersucht ihre Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte. Aber nein, es war nicht Haruka gewesen, auf die sie reagiert hatte. Es war die fremde Frau gewesen. Das, was sie gefühlt hatte, erinnerte sie an die böse Energie, welche sie mit den anderen vor einigen Stunden gespürt hatte, aber sie war schwächer gewesen. Und warum musste sie sich übergeben? Michiru gab das Grübeln für heute auf, beruhigte sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass es nur die vielen Kuchenstücke gewesen waren, wusch sich den Mund aus, spritzte ein bisschen Wasser auf ihr Gesicht und kehrte zu den anderen zurück. Die Frau war inzwischen gegangen, weshalb Michiru nicht mitbekommen hatte das Haruka und Kourin sich heute Abend treffen wollten. Setzuna allerdings schon, in der Aufbuchsstimmung zog sie Michiru zur Seite und flüstere ihr ins Ohr das Haruka und die Frau namens Kourin sich heute Abend um acht Uhr im Goldenem Anker treffen wollten. Michiru nickte gleichgültig und lächelte weiter. Darin hatte sie sich, seit sie mit Haruka zusammen war, oft üben können. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sich ihre Beziehung überhaupt lohnte. 

Später am Tag stand Michiru auf der Terrasse und spielte Geige. Dabei konnte sie immer gut nachdenken. Und das tat sie jetzt auch ausführlich. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie auf jeden Fall auch zu dem Treffen gehen würde. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das mit Kourin etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wirkte einfach zu perfekt, um menschlich zu sein. Michiru legte ihre Geige zu Seite, stellte ihren Wecker auf halb 8 und legte sich hin. Ihr war immer noch schwindlig, und ein bisschen schlecht. Sie hatte schon öfter so viel gegessen und sich danach erbrochen, allerdings ohne, dass sie sich deswegen so schlecht fühlte.  
Als der Wecker klingelte, kam Michiru nur schwer auf die Beine, es war als ob irgend etwas sie lähmte, und jede Bewegung zur Qual machte. Trotzdem machte sich Michiru auf den Weg, und bemerkte in ihrer Müdigkeit nicht, dass sie ihren Verwandlungsfüller vergessen hatte.  
Als Michiru die Kneipe betrat, musste sie husten von all dem Rauch, und sie brauchte eine Weile bis sie sich um sehen konnte, ohne dass ihre Augen tränten. Doch Haruka und Kourin konnte sie auch jetzt nicht sehen. Und als die ersten Männer auf sie aufmerksam wurden und ihr zweideutige Bemerkungen zuwarfen, verließ sie das Lokal schnell wieder. Draußen versuchte sie einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, und überlegte gerade ob Setsuna vielleicht eine falsche Kneipe genannt hatte, als sie im Gebüsch etwas rascheln hörte. Langsam ging sie näher heran, ihr graute vor dem was sie sehen würde. Ein mühsam unterdrückter Schluchzer entwich ihrem Mund, als sie Kourin und Haruka auf dem Boden liegen sah. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, doch dann ließ sie etwas stutzen: Die Hände von Kourin sahen merkwürdig alt aus. Michiru ging näher heran, um sicher zu gehen. Da erschrak sie aufs neue: Kourin sah sie mit einem boshaften Glitzern in den Augen an. Michiru sah wieder auf die Hände. Mit einem mal, waren sie wieder jung - genauso jung und perfekt wie der Rest von Kourins Körper. Hatte sie sich am Ende aus Eifersucht nur getäuscht? Wie konnte das sein? Da sah sie es wieder, diesmal waren die Beine für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde alt und schrumpelig gewesen. Nun war sie sich sicher und wollte nach ihrem Verwandlungsfüller greifen. Doch in ihrer Tasche war kein Stab. Fassungslos musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie völlig wehrlos war. Und ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein, schrie sie nun laut. Haruka zuckte zusammen und drehte sich hastig um. Michiru wurde still und die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Wenn sie jetzt es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht sagt... Das war alles woran Michru dachte, so absurd es auch wirkte. Und dann sprach Haruka auch schon den Satz und Michiru wollte Haruka am liebsten schlagen. Haruka schrie: „Warum glaubst du mir nicht? Sie ist eine Dämonin, und ich mache das nur wegen unserer Mission!“ Michiru sah Haruka verächtlich an. Dafür, dass du das nur der Mission wegen machst, warst du ganz schön bei der Sache!“ Michiru war nahe dran in Tränen auszubrechen, so gelassen sie sich auch gab. Haruka bemerkte dies und wollte auf sie zugehen. Doch sie konnte nicht, eine unsichtbare Macht hielt sie zurück. Wütend versuchte Haruka an ihren Verwandlungsfüller zu kommen, doch nicht mal das gelang ihr. Denn nun wurde der Stab aus ihrer Tasche geholt und weggeworfen. Deshalb rief sie Michiru zu, dass sie sich schnell verwandeln solle. Michiru wurde rot und gestand, dass sie nicht konnte. „Was heißt, du kannst nicht? Hör mal Michiru, ich weiß das du jetzt sauer auf mich bist, und ich verspreche dir, ich mach all das wieder gut, aber du musst dich jetzt verwandeln!“ Michiru begann zu weinen: „Ich habe meinen Stab vergessen“ Da hörten die beiden ein leises Lachen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon ihr redet, aber nun darfst du erst mal dabei zuschauen wie ich deinen Liebsten vernasche!“  
Michirus Geist arbeitete fieberhaft, Kourin wusste scheinbar noch nicht, dass Haruka eine Frau war. Und warum hatte sie kurz alt ausgesehen beim Küssen? Michiru blickte Kourin an, und diese nickte hämisch. „Ganz richtig Süße. Du bist ein kluges Köpfchen. Ich brauche die Energie von Männern, um jung zu bleiben. Doch die allein reicht mir leider nicht. Ich brauche auch noch die Energie der Eifersucht, die bei Frauen so viel besser wächst als bei Männern.“ Kourin schnipste mit den Fingern und Haruka ging wie eine Marionette auf sie zu. Mit einem mal stand Haruka nackt da. Da schnappte Kourin geschockt nach Luft. „Du bist eine Frau! Einfach nur eine Frau!“ Wütend schleuderte sie Haruka gegen eine Mauer, wo sie besinnungslos liegen blieb. „Aber ich habe ja noch die Energie von dir Süße!“ Und damit wandte sie sich Michiru zu. Die konnte sich zwar vor Schreck kaum bewegen, aber sie wusste, aufgeben war keine Option. Und mit diesem Entschluss breitete sich mit einem Mal eine ungeheure Energie in ihr aus. Mit einem lautem „Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu!“ stürzte sich Michiru auf Kourin. Doch sie hatte keine Chance, mit einer kleinen Armbewegung von dieser wurde Michiru hart auf den Boden gestoßen., Kourin beugte sich über sie, und streckte ihre Hand aus. Doch da tauchte Haruka hinter Kourin auf und stürzte sich auf sie. Das lenkte Kourin leider nur kurz ab und sie war mit Haruka genauso schnell fertig wie mit Michiru. Doch es gab Michiru kostbare Zeit nachzudenken. Und als Michiru Haruka dort nackt und blutend auf dem Boden sah, wusste sie, dass sie Haruka trotz allem unendlich liebte. Und das sie ihr alles verzeihen würde, sobald das hier überstanden war. Alles was sie brauchte war die Kraft des Neptun. Und da sie nur eine Person kannte die Macht verleihen konnte, betete sie inständig zu Sereneti. Diese, oder was für eine Macht auch immer, musste sie wohl gehört haben, denn das Zeichen des Neptun erschien auf ihrer Stirn, und langsam leuchtete ein sanftes Licht um Michiru. Sie konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Gedanken, dass sie es schaffen musste, sich ohne Stab zu verwandeln. Und dann geschah es, sie hatte es geschafft! Doch dies war nicht die übliche Verwandlung. Michiru verwandelte sich in Enternal Sailor Neptun und mit der Verwandlung kam ein neues Kleid. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, spürte sie eine unglaubliche Kraft in sich. Ein handliches kleines Zepter hatte sie auch in der Hand.  
Und während sie dieses hob, rief sie mit klarer Stimme: „Macht des Neptun, sieg!“ Ein Lichtstrahl kam aus dem Zepter, flog direkt auf Kourin zu und hüllte diese komplett ein. Haruka und Michiru flogen sich in die Arme und weinten beide. „Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das gemacht hat, nichts davon war, was ich machen wollte!“ sagte Haruka reumütig. Michiru strahlte, ihr Gesicht sprach Bände. Gerade wollten sich die beiden küssen, als sie ein klägliches Schluchzen hörten. Kourin war noch da! Haruka und Michiru schauten auf die alte Frau, die da im Staub lag. Nicht im geringsten sah sie mehr schön aus. Kourin hob ihre Hand und Michiru wollte sich gerade schützend vor Haruka stellen, als sie bemerkte, das Haruka wieder ihre Kleider an hatte. Kourin seufzte, erhob sich und wollte gehen. Doch soch einfach ging das nun nicht mit Haruka und Michiru, die beide eine Erklärung verlangten. Nachdem sie Harukas Stab gefunden hatten, verfrachteten die beiden Kourin ins Auto und fuhren mit ihr heim.  
Und bei einer Tasse Tee klärte sich tatsächlich alles auf. Kourin war eine Hexe. Und jede Hexe die eine gewisse Kraft erreicht, hat einen Wunsch frei. Nur selten schafft es eine Hexe bis dahin. Kourin gehörte zu den wenigen. Ihr Wunsch war von Anfang an klar. Sie wollte ewiges Leben. Das dies aber nicht hieß, dass sie ewig jung bleiben würde, hatte sie, wie so viele andere, nicht beachtet. Und so war sie seit 936 Jahren auf der Suche nach dem Elixier der Jugend (ein naher Verwandter des Elexiers des Ewigen Lebens) gewesen. Bis sie auf die Idee kam, sich die Energie der Menschen zu Nutze zu machen. Da Kourin sie aber nur in bestimmter Weise vertrug, musste sie dafür sorgen, dass sie so wurde, wie sie diese brauchte. Dass sie dabei auf eine Frau traf, die sich für einen Mann ausgab, war ihr schon öfter passiert. Das aber die Freundin des –oder halt manchmal der Ausgewählten sich in einen Engel –so drückte sie sich aus- verwandeln würde, damit hatte sie nie gerechnet. „Klar wusste ich, dass es Engel gibt, und ich wusste auch, dass sie sich unter Menschen mischen. Aber das sie auch deren Gefühle annehmen...“ Kourin schaute die beiden Frauen vor ihr nachdenklich an.  
„Wir sind keine Engel, wir sind elf Sailor Kriegerinnen. Und unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Welt vor allem Dunklen und Bösen zu beschützen!“ Michriru holte tief Luft, wie sollte man das alles kurz erklären? Kourin sah die beiden an. „Ich glaube, ich kann mich an euch erinnern. An meinem 300. Geburtstag ist der Engel des Mars erschienen, und hat mir gratuliert. Ja, früher nannte man euch Engel.“ Und mit einem Mal war Kourin nicht mehr zu sehen. Haruka sah den Stuhl, auf dem Kourin gesessen hatte, an und fragte Michiru leise: Glaubst du sie ist für immer weg? Michiru sah sie an und sagte.“ Natürlich nicht! Sie wird immer auf der Suche nach Jugend bleiben, aber ich glaube nicht das noch einmal die Energie der Menschen dafür benutzen wird.“ Mit diesen Worten kuschelte sich Michiru an Haruka. Und die beiden sahen aus, als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen gestanden hätte. Und so gehört sich das ja auch für die beiden füreinander bestimmten Frauen, welche die Welt so oft gerettet hatten.


End file.
